


focus on hocus pocus

by darlingchwe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Doyoung as a part time worker at McDonald's, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingchwe/pseuds/darlingchwe
Summary: hi, welcome to mcdonald's, how may i help you?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	focus on hocus pocus

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [writing prompt](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bub_q6YlzkV/)!

Doyoung fucking hates morning shifts. 

(But, he doesn’t have much of a choice because he needs a decent-paying job that’s near his campus so he can save up on transportation fees. Thankfully, the McDonald’s across his dorm was hiring.)

When he signed up for this job, all he expected was to work the register for a couple of hours per week, earn enough so he doesn’t have to worry about paying rent. What’s a few hours of labor compared to the peace of mind that financial stability can give you, right? 

Or so he thought.

He didn’t think of all those massive orders, being on his best behavior when being on the same shift as the manager, tidying up after a group of rowdy teenagers who are unfamiliar with the concept of CLAYGO, and the last one that he absolutely failed to take into account: dealing with his colleagues during his shift.

Of course, all of these would’ve been easy had he been allowed to cast spells. 

This is why Doyoung prefers night shifts, especially the ones where he’d be the one to close the store. 

With a wave of his hand, he could have all the tables bussed and arranged for tomorrow. He never has to experience the dread of having to clean up the fryolator if a customer wants fries with no salt. And the best part, night shifts means no Jung Jaehyun and his army of basketball dudes who insist on getting five sauce packets on their order of six-piece nuggets.

  
  
  


“Hello, welcome to McDonalds! What can I get you today?” Doyoung feels like a part of him dies every time he has to flash his gummy smile and say that to every customer.

“Yeah, okay… I’d like to use this,” Jaehyun hands him a coupon for free large fries and a regular-sized Coke. 

“I’m sorry, sir. But this coupon has expired yesterday,” Doyoung starts, this is the third time someone has tried to avail of the same thing this morning. “You also have to order a meal, sir.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun looks at him confused, “I didn’t order anything when I used one of those yesterday.”

Doyoung blames the female part-timers, who are deeply under Jaehyun’s charm, for giving him free food. Part timers say it’s more of an offering in exchange for Jaehyun’s presence.

“I’m really sorry, sir.. Would you be interested in other items in our menu?” Doyoung swears he doesn’t get paid enough for this.

“We’ll just get five iced macchiatos and five Big Macs,” Mark, one of Jaehyun’s teammates, interrupted. Seeing as there was already a huge line forming in Doyoung’s lane alone. 

“Would that be all?” Doyoung punches their orders in, while another one of Jaehyun’s teammates places a bill on the counter. He makes a mental reminder to not close the cash register without handing the customer his change, the last time, he nearly got caught casting a spell to unlock the register.

“Can we get like, ten packets of ketchup?” Jaehyun leans over the counter, while the rest of the team marches over to their table.

Doyoung obliges, tossing over said packets. By then, everyone in line already decided on their orders. He can make up for his service waiting time.

  
  
  


“Doyoung! Take care of the table over there!” The store manager calls out from behind the counters..

Doyoung had just gotten out of manning the drive-thru area, tempted to curse whoever made up this  _ Letting the Person In Front Decide What I Eat _ trend among internet celebrities, and 12 year-olds who are starting out their Youtube channel.

He was fully aware that Jung Jaehyun has many talents, but today he learns he’s good at painting. Mr. Jung’s art work,  _ the rabbit with the word ‘loser’ on its forehead,  _ using ketchup on tissue paper was displayed, along with the pile of hamburger boxes and coffee cups he and his group mates strategically stacked, on top of a McDonald’s table he had to clean up.

_ Fuck morning shifts. _

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously just need to get this out of my head lol, hmu on twitter @saturnchwe !


End file.
